Sparadraps
by Leethie
Summary: OS Cadeau pour Artoung.Une existence accablée par l'échec et le mal de vivre, Draco Malfoy n'a pas été gâté par la vie aprés sa sortie de Poudlard, enfin, c'était sans compter la présence d'une certaine boîte de sparadraps...HP/DM UA


**Titre : **Sparadraps

**Disclaimers : **Tout l'univers de Harry Potter est à JKR (Le reste à moi :p)

**Pairing : **DM/HP, on ose encore poser la question…

**Remerciement : **A tous mes lecteurs pour avoir le courage de supporter une auteur, amatrice qui plus est, aussi lente et si peu reconnaissante que moi. Oui, ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que je n'ai toujours pas posté la suite de mes fics, et croyez moi, j'en ai vraiment honte. En espérant que ce OS vous aidera à me pardonner…se barre avant les tomates

**Note :** Cette OS est un cadeau pour Artoung, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, je t'avais fait la promesse de t'en écrire un (oui je sais, ça remonte à longtemps…) et bien voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Pour te remercier de toutes ces magnifiques fics que tu nous écris, vraiment, un grand bravo à toi.

Et bien, je pense que tout a été dit, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

¤ Sp_**a**_r_**a**_dr_**a**_ps ¤

« Y'a plus de pop-corn Dray… » Déclara mon colocataire d'infortune, allongé sur le divan la télécommande à la main avec à ses côtés une grande cruche…par Merlin, rousse avec ça.

« Prend des chips et fiche moi la paix » Répondis-je, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Et moi qui rêvais d'un palace avec une jolie fille, brune si possible, et de l'argent à profusion. Je me retrouve sans tunes, sans copine, dans un appart' moldu au loyer exorbitant et avec Blaise par-dessus le marché. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je finirais ainsi et bien j'en aurais ri maintenant j'ai plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose.

Alors qu'est ce qui me retient dans cette vie de minable ? J'en sais trop rien, peut être l'espoir que je me réveillerai enfin de ce cauchemar. D'ailleurs je me suis fait des marques rouges à force de me pincer. Mais où sont ces satanés sparadraps ?

« Y'a plus de chips Dray… »

« Fiche moi la paix et fais un régime !» Criais-je presque de la salle de bain.

« Heu…c'est pas pour moi mais pour Cassandre… »

Cassandre ? Alors c'est donc ça le nom de cette cruche, parfait. D'un pas rapide je me dirige vers le salon et me positionne face à eux, Blaise lève un sourcil interrogateur tandis que je m'avance vers sa copine.

« Alors c'est toi la fameuse numéro cinquante six ? »

La rousse me regarde perplexe, je lui fis un sourire innocent.

« Je…je ne comprend pas » Dit-elle, avec un accent italien qui sonnait faux.

« Oh je vois…mais quel gaffeur je fais…vous croyez peut être que vous étiez la seule et l'unique ? Demandais-je m'attirant les foudres de Blaise, pauvre chérie j'en suis désolé pour vous »

La jeune potiche se souleva d'un bond et, comme convenu, se dirigea vers la sortie en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Dommage, j'aurais au moins espéré qu'elle gifle Blaise, il faut croire que ce bougre a beaucoup de chance.

« Ouf, merci Dray »

Je me retourne comme surpris.

« Merci ? » Répétais-je un peu déboussolé.

« Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous dans pas moins de dix minutes et je ne savais plus trop quoi inventer pour m'en débarrasser… »

Pourquoi faut il toujours que ce type me pourrisse la vie?Enfin,le voilà qui décampe. J'ai parlé trop vite, il se tourne vers moi la porte entrouverte.

« Au faite, c'était la cinquante neuvième, a plus Dracounet »

La porte claque de nouveau, me laissant seul, sans copine, sans tunes et le plus important : Sans sparadraps. Je regarde ma montre d'un air las, après tout il n'est que vingt heures, j'ai le temps de passer à la pharmacie et avec un peu de chance, le pharmacien aura pitié et me cédera la boîte en cadeau.

**¤ll¤**

La nuit est déjà tombée, alors que j'enfourche mon vélo dans un des quartiers les plus malfamés qui soit, ces gamins si ils croient me faire peur avec leurs « armes » ils se trompent lourdement ces idiots de moldus, un doloris en conviendrait parfaitement.

Pourquoi faut il que cette pharmacie soit si loin, et si il y a une urgence, je fais comment ? Je ne peux décemment pas compter sur Blaise qui serait capable de m'enjamber ivre mort pour traverser le couloir jusqu'au canapé. Décidemment je déteste ma vie et cette dernière me le rend bien.

Maudit engin, une roue a crevé, devant la pharmacie, finalement je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée de m'y rendre seul. L'appartement se trouve à exactement quarante deux minutes à vélo et en pédalant vite. Mais bon, puisque je suis là autant entrer, comme si j'avais le choix.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demandais-je en franchissant le seuil de l'entre médical.

Un jeune homme était de dos, derrière son comptoir et ranger des médicaments. Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas rapide.

« Je voudrais des sparadraps, c'est urgent »

« Bonsoir » Me répondit-il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, en ne daignant même pas me faire face.

« Je dérange peut être mais je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour faire preuve de délicatesse, alors si vous voulez bien me donner une boîte pour que je m'en aille et vous laisse en paix »

Il étouffa un petit rire en rangeant une boîte de comprimés.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas, vous êtes franc et impatient certes mais pas hypocrite c'est déjà ça. »

Je le regardais faire en silence, ce type était étrange et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser ici avec lui, il dût s'en rendre compte car il me tendit la boîte contenant les sparadraps à la seconde suivante. Je la pris brusquement des mains, il se retourna pour reprendre ses activités.

« Combien je vous dois ? » Demandais-je en fouillant dans mes poches pleine de vide.

« Cadeau » Répondit il aussitôt.

Ce type était décidément trop louche, je m'apprêtais à partir quand j'aperçu mon vélo maladroitement étendu au sol, je soupirais longuement avant de me tourner une nouvelle fois vers le pharmacien.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me prêter un téléphone…Un taxi me serait plus que nécessaire »

« Il n'y en a pas ici monsieur, mais si vous voulez je peux toujours vous ramener, vous êtes mon dernier client il est donc l'heure de plier bagages. »

« Très aimable, mais je préfère rentrer à pied »

« Comme vous voulez »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas partir avec ce tordu, bien que ce quartier soit mal famé j'ai ma baguette et une force assez colossale, je sortis précipitamment. Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit, peut être qu'avec ma baguette je pourrais réparer mon vélo. Je me précipitais pour la sortir comme un gamin se précipite sur sa sucette quand…oh non…par Merlin j'ai oublié ma baguette chez moi !

Je grognais, tant pis pour ce taco, mes deux pieds et moi allons rentrer seul que le destin le veuille ou non. Et je jure que c'est la dernière fois que j'achète des sparadraps ici.

**¤ll¤**

Il commence à faire froid, qu'est ce qui m'a prit de sortir en tee-shirt avec ces variations climatiques. Je fatigue, ma montre m'indique que cela fait seulement vingt minutes que je marche. Et bien, dés demain je commencerai une activité physique bien qu'avec mon corps de rêve et ma santé de fer cela soit presque inutile.

Des gars me regardent passer d'un air mauvais, il n'est pas trop tard ça ne peut sûrement pas être des voyous, un truc brille dans la main d'un d'entre eux. Un couteau ?! J'accélère le pas, avec un peu de chance ils se diront que je ne suis qu'un pauvre type sans argent ce qui est, entre autre, un peu le cas.

« Hey toi, approche » Dit un homme à la casquette bleue, d'un goût affreusement prononcé, d'une voix rauque.

« Moi ? » Raillais-je en continuant d'avancer.

Sans que je puisse faire un pas de plus, deux types m'empoignèrent violemment les bras. Malgré cela, je gardais un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, peut être que c'était ce que j'attendais depuis que ma vie s'est transformée en une succession d'échec, peut être que finalement cette vie de misère finirait par prendre fin ce soir et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'aurais rien à regretter et personne ne me regretterait…si ce n'est Blaise mais ça finirait par lui passer.

« Alors blondinet, on fait ça doucement ou coup sec ? »

« Et tendrement vous avez pas ? »

J'ai toujours voulu finir mes jours avec une pointe de sarcasme, je pense qu'au moins j'aurais put réaliser cela. Un autre type me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, je me courbais légèrement en continuant de sourire, le gars au couteau plaça son arme au dessous de mon cou.

« Une dernière volonté ? »

« Oui une, la prochaine fois ayez l'intelligence de choisir une victime au passé plus glorieux parce que si vous vous attendiez à une imploration et bien vous êtes mal tombés. »

L'homme grogna et écarta son bras de façon à pouvoir jeter le couteau d'un seul lancer, je fermais les yeux et laissait mes pensées divaguer quand une voix m'interpella.

« Stupéfix ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et entrevit la bande d'agresseur aussi statufié que pouvait l'être la statue de Miss Sorcière borgne. Mon « sauveur » se trouvait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il me tendit la main pour me relever mais je la repoussais et me relevait d'un bond.

« Aller, monte » Se contenta de me dire le jeune homme en me désignant sa superbe voiture.

Sa voix me disait quelque chose…mais oui c'était…au non, le pharmacien ! Mais malgré les circonstances je grimpais aussitôt dans le véhicule abandonnant sans regrets mon vélo.

**¤ll¤**

« Vous m'avez sauvé » Déclarais-je en regardant le paysage défilé sous mes yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester sans rien faire alors que mon dernier client de la journée allait y passer »

Tout à coup, la lumière de la lune vint rompre l'obscurité et je pus entrevoir le pharmacien…il était brun et ses yeux verts brillaient intensément…beau gosse il fallait l'avouer…d'ailleurs il me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un je…oh par Merlin…

« STOP ! »

La voiture s'arrêta de plein fouet, le pharmacien se tourna vers moins tandis que j'extirpais ma ceinture de sécurité et m'apprêtais à redescendre.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » Me demanda innocemment le brun.

« Potter, arrête tout de suite ta comédie ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et mes yeux plongèrent dans son regard vert intense. Cette voix, le brun caramel de ses cheveux sans oublier ces sarcasmes et bien sûr le sort de tout à l'heure. Mais comment ais je pus être aussi aveugle ? Je m'apprêtais à sortir en prenant soin de claquer la porte comme le ferait les innombrables petites amies de Blaise quand il me saisit délicatement le bras me forçant à rester assit.

« Je n'ai nullement joué la comédie, j'attendais juste que tu me reconnaisses et tu en as mis du temps ! Je serais presque vexé si il ne s'agissait pas de toi, Malfoy. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur mon visage alors que j'entreprenais de fêter « convenablement » nos retrouvailles.

« Alors comme ça tu m'as reconnu dés le premier coup d'œil ? J'en serais presque flatté, si il ne s'agissait pas de toi Potter »

La voiture redémarra en trombe, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Alors Gryffi, tu racontes quoi de beau ? Toujours avec la rouquine ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà…Ginger ? »

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Malfoy, et pour ton information personnelle, elle s'appelle Ginny »

« Peu importe, une Weasley reste une Weasley c'est-à-dire bonne à rien et incapable de rivaliser avec qui que se soit, moldu ou sorcier, de ce monde. »

Un soupir s'émana de la bouche de Potter alors qu'il entreprit de me dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles durent s'évanouir dans sa bouche et il se rétracta.

« Et je suppose qu'un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, c'est-à-dire arrogant, prétentieux et sans une once de bonté dans le cœur, si toute fois il en a un »

« Je… »

Maudit Potter, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Pour ma défense, cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de confrontation du genre, à force d'être entouré d'incapable seulement bon à s'empiffrer…enfin là au moins je pouvais ironiser autant de fois que je le voulais, ça ne gênait personne.

« Arrête toi là, c'est mon appart' » Répondis-je humblement.

« Ton quoi ? » Demanda le brun étonné « Tu veux dire que tu n'habites ni Manoir ni château ? Rassure moi, c'est bien un quatre étoiles ta piaule ? »

Non content que ma vie soit un véritable enfer, il faut qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je fais impasse sur cette fois, Potter, mais c'est bien pour ton intervention de toute à l'heure…t'es un sacré veinard »

« Whaou, en plus c'est un quartier mal fréquenté, eh ben dis donc ! C'est une régression totale…ça te fait quel effet de devenir un looser ? »

Ma bouche se fend en deux, je me sens presque défaillir et lui éclate de rire décidemment j'aurais mieux fait de rester tranquillement chez moi à déprimer en paix.

« Haha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête…je plaisantais voyons ! »

« Très drôle…encore une plaisanterie de ce genre et le malheur s'abattra sur toi ainsi que quatorze de tes générations » Dis je d'un ton qui se voulait effrayant, mais vue la réaction de Potter, je n'ai pas dut être très convaincant. Ce dernier est quasiment écroulé de rire sur son volant.

« Haha ! Oh non…Malfoy…haha ! Arrête s'il te plait…quatorze générations tu dis ? Haha ! J'en ai mal au ventre… j'en peux plus »

« Crève » Ai-je lâché, en m'extirpant du véhicule.

La voiture repartit aussitôt, et Potter avec, encore heureux.

**¤ll¤**

Encore une journée de terminée, avec un peu de chance demain sera meilleur et si ce n'est pas le cas je peux toujours attendre l'après demain et après encore après jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ma vie n'est qu'une attente éternelle aux résultats éphémères…la déprime pointe encore son vilain nez, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal.

J'enfonce ma clé dans le trou de la serrure, et j'ouvre ma porte. Il n'y a personne, la soixantième est peut être la bonne finalement à moins que se soit la soixante et unième ? Je divague, il vaut mieux que je rejoigne mon lit et le plus vite sera le mieux.

Mais tout d'abord, j'enfile mon pyjama bleu satiné tellement doux et soyeux…je soupire, seule chose de valeur que soit encore en ma possession. Je me traîne vers la salle de bain, et applique soigneusement du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent fraîchement utilisée…Blaise, yeurk où est le décapant ? Ah le voilà.

Le moment que j'attendais depuis mon réveil ce matin : Dormir. Ah qu'il est bon de se coucher dans des draps propres et sentant la fleur de lys. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas pour moi. Enfin, ils pourraient sentir pire c'est déjà ça. Je me tourne un peu sur moi-même histoire de bien me prélasser quand une douleur subite m'envahie. Elle provient de mon avant bras où trône toutes sortes de blessures, entre mes pincements et mon « agression » de toute à l'heure effectivement je suis bien lotis.

Je sors donc à contre cœur de mon lit douillet, et déambule l'appartement à la recherche de sparadraps…ah non je les ai sûrement oublié dans la voiture de Pot…tant pis, à croire que le destin s'acharne sur moi ! Mais cette fois je me contenterais juste de soupirer en retournant dans mon lit. Je n'aurai qu'à dormir sur le ventre, seulement mon cou frotte le coussin et me provoque des démangeaisons dut à quelques entailles de couteau…non, je ne dois pas craquer. Il suffit de fermer les yeux, le reste vient tout seul. Ça y est ça vient, toute la fatigue de la journée décide enfin de s'évacuer…un dernier bâillement avant de plonger dans le pays des songes.

**-Toc Toc**

Je me sens léger et mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes, Morphée vient déposer sur moi les derniers grains de sables de son sac.

**-Toc Toc**

Un rêve ? Mais où vas-tu petite chimère ? Attends moi, le brun de tes cheveux m'est familier…tourne toi que je te vois. Oh ! Tes yeux ? Verts émeraudes ? Se pourrait-il que…oh non…pas ici…pas maintenant…

« Potter ?! »

J'accours à la porte d'entrée, non pas que je sois content d'être réveillé mais ce rêve commençait à prendre une drôle de tournure et je n'avais certainement pas la force de lutter…même contre des chimères je dois le reconnaître. Je me saisis de la poignée, et ouvre lentement la porte histoire d'apprendre à Blaise l'importance de ne pas déranger un Malfoy quand il dort.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu re… »

Il ne s'agit pas de Blaise. Mais après tout, c'était tellement évident que j'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant : Une journée qui commence mal se termine forcément de façon désastreuse et il est claire que, devant moi, se trouve la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Je sais inutile de le préciser, je reviens un peu tard mais si tu veux tout savoir je… »

« Arrête de te justifier, viens en aux faits Potter et si tu pourrais accélérer le mouvement pour que je puisse enfin m'accorder un moment de répit »

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de me tendre le sachet contenant ma boîte de sparadraps. Le regard dans le vide, il m'adresse un sourire franc et repart. Et bien, au moins ma journée n'aura pas été inutile…Blaise n'est toujours pas rentré, l'idiot, je laisse la porte ouverte pour éviter d'être à nouveau déranger en plein sommeil.

Je m'installais sur mon lit, la fameuse boîte à la main. J'allais l'ouvrir quand…j'entendis la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement. Merlin, quand aurais-je l'occasion d'utiliser ces sparadraps, ça commence sérieusement à me démanger et c'est sans compter les attaques de moustiques incessantes.

Et, de nouveau, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Personne ? Alors ça y est, je commence à entendre des voix ? La prochaine fois, je demanderais à Potter de me conseiller un bon psychiatre…qu'est ce que je raconte, il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois.

« Malfoy, je suis là »

« Quoi ?! »

Sur le divan…là…tout prés, ma malédiction, mon poison personnel. Bon soyons positif pour une fois, au moins je ne suis pas fou…peut être que si après tout ? Il se pourrait que je sois tout seul dans mon appartement. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, Potter ne boirait pas en ce moment la dernière canette de soda…hein ? Elle était pour moi cette canette, bon j'avoue l'avoir subtiliser à Blaise, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle finisse dans l'estomac de Potter.

« Tu rentres chez moi sans y être invité et en plus tu te permets de piller mon frigo ? J'appelle les gendarmes ou tu préfères que je t'expulse à ma manière ? »

C'est vrai que, avec mon pyjama satiné je n'ai pas vraiment l'air très convaincant mais de là à me rire au nez, c'est un peu fort. Je me sentirais presque impuissant si je n'étais pas curieux de connaître la raison de ce skatage improvisé.

« Pour le « pillage de frigo » je ne fais que me payer, pour ton sauvetage de tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ? Et puis, il faut vraiment être inconscient de laisser sa porte ouverte dans un immeuble non sécurisé. »

« Et moi qui croyais que le grand Sainte Potter n'attendais jamais rien en retour de ses bonnes actions humanitaires, le héros serait il un escroc ? Ça casse un peu le mythe… »

« Sauf quand la victime s'appelle Drago Malfoy, et puis quand je parlais du sauvetage je voulais dire la voiture qui a servit au sauvetage et crois moi il t'en coûtera sûrement plus cher qu'une canette qui a passé la date limite de consommation. »

Je le regarde un peu hébété, qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il exige un remboursement pour l'essence, c'est ça ? Et bien qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses futilités.

« L'essence ? Tu reviens me faire une réclamation au milieu de la nuit pour l'essence ? Parfait, tu mettras ça sur mon compte ainsi que toutes les insultes que je vais te dire si tu ne décampes d'ici cinq minutes et puis, garde la canette si tu veux et crève avec »

« On m'a volé ma voiture »

Ai-je bien entendu ? La roue a finalement tourné et Potter se retrouve dans un sacré pétrin, j'en rirai presque si je ne venais pas de comprendre que la nuit va être longue. Et puis zut, il peut bien rentrer à pied, hormis les rues non éclairées, les gens peu recommandables et l'orage qui vient tout juste d'éclater, il ne risque absolument rien. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma bouche.

« Je vais cherche l'alcool… »

**¤ll¤**

Mais où est Blaise quand on a besoin de lui ? Je suppose que la numéro machin doit être plus canon que prévu…et il a fallu que ça tombe ce soir là, décidément je commence vraiment à regretter cette boîte de sparadraps.

Alors voyons…cette vodka devrait suffire, de toute façon l'heure est grave et n'importe quel alcool devrait pouvoir me faire oublier un tant soit peu cette fichue journée. Quoi que en y réfléchissant bien, c'est ma vie toute entière qu'il faudrait noyer dans l'alcool. Je me retourne, histoire de voir si Potter ne prépare pas un sale coup derrière mon dos, genre une attaque au poignard comme dans le film du dimanche soir. Enfin, se serait sûrement plus réjouissant que la situation actuelle.

J'apporte le ravitaillement, quelques chips, et une grande bouteille. Inconsciemment, je tends un verre au brun, il l'accepte en me souriant chaleureusement. Brr…Ce type me donne froid dans le dos.

« Alors, toujours célibataire, Malfoy ? »

Je m'étouffe avec ma vodka, comment a-t-il osé ? Bon, il n'a pas tord en effet, mais de là à me le demandais franco, il y a des limites.

« Oui, et alors ? Intéressé peut être ? » Répondis-je d'une pique sarcastique, histoire de se remémorer le bon vieux temps.

« Qui sait… » Fit Potter en se cambrant légèrement, m'envoyant un clin d'œil à en faire tomber plus d'une des potiches de Blaise.

Arghh…Cette situation m'est insupportable, lui et moi, tout seuls, un verre d'alcool à la main. Parlant comme de vieilles connaissances se remémorant leurs situation, pour ainsi dire déplorables, enfin la mienne du moins.

Mais, curieusement, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui, il porte un petit jean extrêmement…moulant. Et sa veste, pourquoi ne l'enlève t'il pas ? Il ne fait pas froid pourtant. Bon, c'est vrai que le chauffage n'est pas au mieux de sa forme ici, mais tout de même, c'est impoli.

« Tu ne retires pas ta veste ? » Demandais-je prudemment, cette question me brûlait les lèvres.

Il m'assigna d'un regard curieux, levant un sourcil interrogateur à mon égard qui me fit brusquement regretter ma question, qui était partie d'un sentiment innocent je tiens tout de même à le préciser.

« Pourquoi donc le ferais-je ? Tu tiens donc tant que ça à me voir affublé d'un si simple appareil qu'il en découvrirait les moindres parcelles de mon corps…soit. »

« Non, atte… » Essayais-je de l'en empêcher, en rougissant malgré moi, mais mes paroles se fondirent dans ma gorge, à mesure qu'il enlevait lentement ses boutons en cuir…bonne qualité en plus, c'est qu'il se refuse rien le Potty.

« Qu'est-ce… » M'entendis-je dire en le scrutant de tout son long.

Un pull ! Il portait un pull ! Et non pas, un vêtement « d'Apollon » en chaleur comme il l'avait sous entendu récemment. Je le maudit sans savoir pourquoi tendis qu'il me dévisageait, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, tu espérais autre chose ? » Me demanda t'il en prenant son air de Gryffondor innocent, ses yeux grands ouverts, et ses adorables pommettes rosies.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai du user de tout le peu de dignité qu'il me restait pour ne pas répondre « oui », ce Potter est d'un machiavélique ! Il aurait du finir à Serpentard, je l'ai toujours pensé, sournois comme il est. Ou peut être est-ce moi qui m'imaginait des choses ? Je secoue la tête, fantasmer sur Potter n'a jamais été une de mes quelconques priorités, enfin…J'espère.

Le voilà qui rit encore, ce mec à le rire dans le sang ou quoi ? Je me resserre un verre d'alcool, j'en ai bien besoin pour tenir le coup. Il me regarde de son air malicieux, mais bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à décoller de ce regard…dévergondant à souhait.

« Tu sais Malfoy, je t'ai toujours trouvé très…attirant, enfin, sauf lors de notre rencontre, tu étais d'un trivial à cette époque… »

Je déglutis péniblement…attirant ? Il me trouve attirant ? Bien sûr, j'avais entendu la partie sur ma pseudo trivialité, mais je décidais dans mon élan de bonté, que je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur.

« Va au diable Potter » Déclarais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi, sûrement l'ambiance qui devenait légèrement étouffante.

« Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour le faire… » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Ses mains se penchant vers moi, me caressant la joue furtivement. Mon pou s'accéléra, j'avais la tête qui tournait à cause de l'alcool, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

Potter sembla le remarquer, il s'arrêta, et revint à sa place, me laissant l'esprit encore embué, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

« Potter…Sparadraps ? » Articulais-je, légèrement saoul.

« Pff…Tu restes idiot même saoul hein ? » Siffla Potter en me regardant du coin de l'œil, je lui aurais bien rétorqué quelque chose, mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans mon pauvre esprit déjà bien trop embrumé par l'alcool.

« Pour…Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? » Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux, mais qui ne l'était certainement pas, vu la tête que je tirais avec mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Parce qu'une fois dégrisé, tu m'aurais certainement accusé de viol » Répondit simplement Potter en se calant un peu plus sur le divan, et il n'avait peut être pas tord.

Je le regardais encore, essayant de trouver ce qui avait pu changer en lui, mais je ne trouvais rien. C'était le même Potter, un poil plus grand et légèrement plus agaçant. Mais alors, pourquoi mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que mon pire ennemi se trouvait là, chez moi, avec mon consentement qui plus est. Ne devrais-je pas me sentir plutôt agacé ? Frustré ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt le jeter à la porte sans regrets et retournait me coucher ? C'était ce que n'importe quel ennemi de longue date aurait sans doute fait, mais pas moi, j'en arrivais donc à la conclusion que j'étais…Oui, que j'étais…fou ?

« Tu sais…J'en ai connu pas mal des gars dans ma vie, mais comme toi y en a pas deux » Déclara solennellement Potter en m'assignant un regard enjoué.

« C'était censé être un compliment ? » Rétorquais-je en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, enfin, en considérant qu'un fou comme moi avait encore un semblant d'esprit.

« Je ne sais pas, continua Potter d'une voix particulièrement agaçante, mais c'était sincère »

Pff…Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de la sincérité ? Avant, j'étais un modèle à suivre (dans le mauvais sens du terme bien sûr), on m'admirait, on m'aimait. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais, mais ce que je considérais comme de l'amour n'était que de la crainte. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à m'en apercevoir, et je me suis ensuite servi de cet « atout » contre les autres. Une certaine vengeance entre autre, mais aussi parce que inconsciemment je souffrais. Puis, il y a eu Potter, le type même du gars bien, celui qu'on aime sincèrement, au bien sûr, il inspire la crainte le Potty faut pas croire, mais dans le fond, on l'aime…Ils l'aimaient tous…Je l'aimais aussi.

« Malfoy, ça va ? »

J'entendis une voix lointaine, puis des mains me secouant pour que je réagisse, je découvris alors que j'avais fermé les paupières, moment de faiblesse qui aurait pu me coûter cher si il ne s'agissait pas de Potter. Tout innocent qu'il est, en train d'essayer de me sortir de mes rêveries.

« Non, ça ne va pas » M'exclamais-je en prenant Potter par les épaules « Et tout ça par ta faute, je commence à me faire une grosse remise en question sur moi et ma bonne santé mentale ! »

Le brun me dévisagea un bon moment, puis m'ébouriffa les cheveux, geste qui avait tendance à m'insupporter d'avantage. Je le regardais en retour, le fusillant pratiquement du regard.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé en si bonne santé mental que ça…d'ailleurs, je te prescrirais bien quelques médicaments, à petite dose bien entendu, je ne voudrais pas que tu passes l'arme à gauche par ma faute » Fit Potter en me souriant.

« Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais traficoter mon corps avec tes médicaments louches, Potter ? T'es p'têtre pharmacien aujourd'hui, mais il n'empêche que je n'ai pas plus confiance en toi qu'à l'époque où tu étais bien décider à avoir ma peau »

Cette fois, Potter ne m'accorda même pas un regard, il soupira sans doute de lassitude et regarda le restant de vodka dans son verre presque vide.

« Et si je te disais que je m'étais trouvé un copain, tu réagirais comment ? » Questionna Potter, brisant ainsi le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Minute…Il a bien dit « copain ». Je m'étouffe une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, avec ma salive et pas avec de la vodka, ce qui inspira à Potter une petite moue de dégoût. Et bien quoi ? Il l'avait sa réaction maintenant, moi en train de mourir sur place, dans un appartement minable en compagnie de mon pire ennemi, pas très glorieux tout ça.

« Tu es gay ? » Demandais-je enfin, en reprenant mon souffle.

« Non » Répondit Potter le plus calmement du monde « Mais pour lui, je fais une exception. »

Je me tus un moment, chose qui était très rare de ma part, toute cette histoire ne tournait pas rond. Potter tentait quoi là ? De me rendre jaloux de cet être si extraordinaire qu'il avait réussi à remettre en question l'hétérosexualité du Survivant le plus célèbre du monde ? Pff, l'enflure, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit que d'un minet idiot, un beau visage, quelques paroles mièvres à souhait et Potter tombe sous le charme, pathétique.

« Et qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? » Dis-je en commençant à m'impatienter sérieusement.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lueur, il me fixa encore, je soutins son regard aussi longtemps que je le pus, puis, à bout de force, j'optais pour la force « passive » en retournant à mon verre d'alcool, vide…

« Il te ressemble » Lâcha Potter d'un ton brusque, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire lâcher mon verre dont j'étais sur le point de remplir.

« Je croyais pourtant qu' « il n'y en avait pas deux comme moi » » Sifflais-je, pris d'un élan de sarcasme.

Potter me regarda, cette fois-ci d'un regard blasé, son petit sourire se fondant petit à petit en une grimace indescriptible.

« Idiot » Souffla t'il en détournant les yeux.

Je grognais, offusqué, mais enfin, c'était insensé, monsieur se contredisait et s'étais moi qui passais pour un idiot. Ce type est plus difficile à comprendre, que n'importe laquelle de ces créatures féminines à talons hauts. Soudain, je me pris d'une étrange réflexion, en effet, Potter avait clairement affirmé tout à l'heure qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme moi, et maintenant, il me disait qu'il en pinçait pour un gars qui me ressemble. J'en conclu donc que, ou Potter est aussi fou que moi…Ou…Oh par Salazar, je crois que je vais avoir une attaque.

« Tu as enfin compris ou c'est l'alcool qui ne passe pas ? » Demanda Potter en me regardant m'agiter dans tous les sens, manquant de tomber raide mort au beau milieu de la pièce, sans quoi, Blaise se réveillerait un matin, m'enjamberait pour s'installer sur le sofa et se demanderait si j'avais toujours été là ou si il ne s'agissait que d'un effet d'optique du à la lumière tamisée.

« Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? » Articulais-je en tentant de bien assimiler les quelques mots que je venais à l'instant de prononcer.

L'alcool avait sans doute eu, une nouvelle fois, raison de moi pour que mon esprit soit à ce point embrumé à me faire sortir une explication aussi…déplorable. Mais à cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis que je connais Potter, cette éventualité m'a semblé possible. Tellement possible que je dus me retenir pour ne pas m'effondrer sur place.

Nouveau silence, au nom de tout ce qui est mauvais dans cette terre impure, Potter exige vraiment ma peau, ou ne se rend t-il vraiment pas compte que le monde tourne réellement autour de lui ?

« Ça se pourrait… » Répondit enfin le brun en fuyant mon regard.

Comment ça, « ça se pourrait » ?! Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ? Mes maux de tête s'aggravent, j'ai besoin d'un calmant…Non, j'ai besoin…d'un sparadraps !

Sans prévenir, me voilà en train de déambuler l'appartement à la recherche de cette fichue boîte, cette boîte qui est la cause de tous mes soucis, car c'est elle qui m'a fait revoir Potter aprés tant d'années alors que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. C'est à cause d'elle aussi que Potter est revenu à l'appartement pour me la rapporter, et qu'il s'est fait voler sa voiture. Et c'est à nouveau à cause de cette maudite boîte que je passe pour un idiot aux yeux de Potter qui me fixe d'un regard incomprit fouiller tous les tiroirs et étagères qui se trouvent sur mon passage.

Il peut bien me fixer toute la journée si ça lui chante, Potter est aussi un fautif, car il semblerait qu'il soit étroitement lié à tout ça. Oui, parfaitement, le monde qui m'entour n'a de cesse de vouloir me voir sombrer dans la folie. C'est un fait, j'en prends réellement conscience ce soir, et pourtant tout ce qui compte à mes yeux actuellement est…cette boîte de sparadraps.

Soudain, je me souviens, je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre. J'accours le plus vite possible, me précipite sur cette fameuse boîte, à priori maîtresse de tous les malheurs qui s'enchaînent actuellement. Je me fiche de Blaise, je me fiche de Potter et de tout le monde ! Personne ne peut prétendre me comprendre, c'est impossible, ça aussi je l'ai apprit.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir le couvercle quand…Non…Ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant…

« Malfoy, tout vas bien ? » Me demanda précipitamment Potter en me regardant de son petit regard larmoyant.

Des gouttes sur mon lit, elles perlaient sur la boite et brillaient dans l'éclaircit de la nuit. Et c'est avec horreur que je constatais d'où elles provenaient. Car ces fichues gouttelettes provenaient de mes yeux. J'étais en train de fondre en larmes et plus j'essayais de me contenir et plus elles coulaient, et coulaient, sans cesse…Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Car oui, la vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge, mais jamais je n'ai été tendre avec elle non plus. Draco Malfoy ne pleure pas, rien que cette image en ferait tourner de l'œil plus d'un, sans parler de mon bien cher père…J'esquissais un sourire mauvais, alors ça y est, j'avais réellement touché le fond ? Je soupirais, cette soirée ne pourrait pas être plus sinistre, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle était le reflet de ma vie entière, et ça, même toutes les larmes de mon corps n'auraient suffit à l'exprimer.

« Et bien, quand je t'ai dis que j'avais _peut être _des sentiments pour toi, je m'attendais à une réaction, mais des larmes…Je m'en sentirais presque vexé… » Il s'arrêta, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. « Enfin, si il ne s'agissait pas de toi bien sûr, Malfoy. »

Alors là, c'était vraiment…intolérable ! J'allais pour répondre la réplique la plus saignante de tous les temps quand j'entendis quelque chose, quelque chose d'agréable, le genre de chose qu'on peut s'écouter en boucle sans jamais se lasser…Ma vision se troubla, je voyais Potter rire à gorge déployée, et ma plus grande surprise fut de m'entendre rire aussi.

Et on riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, se jetant des regards troublants mais pas assez pour stopper notre hilarité. Et, soudainement, le monde me sembla bien moins sinistre, comme si tous mes problèmes s'étaient envolés, comme les rires qui s'échappaient de ma bouche.

Car il y a des fois dans sa vie où on se demande qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici, tant nos problèmes nous accables et notre morale s'aggrave de jour en jour…Et puis après, on vit des moments comme ça, et enfin on comprend la raison de notre existence. Je ne saurais expliquer ce que je ressens actuellement, tout ce que je sais c'est que je le dois…à cette boîte de sparadraps.

Potter me jeta un regard en biais en me voyant retirer le couvercle pour ensuite le refermer en voyant les premiers rayons de soleil franchir la fenêtre de mon appartement miteux pour ensuite nous faire partager la joie d'une douce rosée matinale.

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? » Me demanda Potter d'une voix enjoué.

Je le regardais en souriant, sarcastiquement bien sûr, je n'allais tout de même pas virer mièvre et doux comme un agneaux après tant d'années passées à Serpentard…

« Ce que j'attends ? Et bien, toi, très cher Potter, mais il me semble que tu es enfin arrivé… Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour te rendre compte à quel point mon charme est irrésistible, enfin, vaut mieux tard que jamais. »

Potter me regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche fendue en deux, je soupirais de lassitude, ce Potter…Vraiment trop mièvre, vraiment trop sentimental, et pourtant…je l'aime comme ça.

J'eu à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche pour m'exprimer un peu plus clairement sur la valeur de mes sentiments, de sorte que Potter ne mette pas cent ans à réaliser et aussi parce que de la bave commençait à couler sur le coin de sa lèvre…, qu'il m'assainit d'un baiser si doux et mièvre…Si Potteresque, que je du me décontracter de tout mon long pour pouvoir l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

« On y va ? » Demanda le brun en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Ben quoi ? Il était si pressé de partir que ça le Potty ? Bon je le comprend, cet appart' est loin (et même très loin) du palace qu'on s'imaginait pour quelqu'un de ma classe…Mais bon, il pourrait tout de même cacher un peu de son enthousiasme.

« On y va » Répondis-je en prenant la main qui m'était tendu pour dire adieu à cette existence de froideur, et bonjour à ma nouvelle vie Potterienne à souhait.

**¤ll¤**

_Un peu après que Draco est rejoint Harry et dit adieu à son ancienne vie, Blaise quand à lui, refit surface. La mine quelque peu défaite par les débauches de la veille, et une envie folle de se prélasser dans un bon lit. Il ne prêta pas grande attention au fait que la porte soit déjà ouverte à son arrivée, ni aux deux verres d'alcool posés sur la table du salon, mais par contre, un détail le surprit._

_Une boîte, à priori de sparadraps, était posée sur le lit de Draco. Lentement, Blaise s'en saisit, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà été ouverte au paravant. Il ouvrit délicatement le couverte et, à sa plus grande surprise, y découvrit uniquement un seul sparadraps, un sparadraps usé en plus parce qu'il n'était même plus couvert d'un papier protecteur, à la place, une personne avait griffonné quelque chose sur la partie cotonneuse de ce dernier._

_« Je t'attendais »_

_Blaise esquissa un sourire mystérieux avant de refermer la boite et de partir se coucher. Finalement, un seul sparadrap aura réussi à fermer la plaie au cœur de Draco Malfoy, avec l'aide éventuelle de Harry Potter, mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais…._

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, it's finish. Je dois avouer que ça me fait tout drôle, j'ai commencé cet OS il y a un bout de temps déjà et je l'ai écris au fur et à mesure des mois…Jusqu'à maintenant, la fin…

Bref, si vous avez eu le courage d'arriver jusque là, vous pouvez toujours…Je sais pas moi…Me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…/_Prend la fuite_/ -**Review, gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir** /sbaff/

Peut être une possibilité de suite? A vous de voir...(Oui,j'avous, ça m'a beaucoup amusée d'écrire cette fiction)

Magicanzu –_I belieeve I can fly..._ /_censored_/ -


End file.
